The present invention relates to a slide stop assembly for a handgun.
In automatic type handguns, the barrel of the handgun has a slide which recoils when the handgun is fired to eject the spent cartridge and chamber the next round. The slide then moves forwardly about the barrel and into the firing position. When the magazine is empty, a spring biased magazine follower engages a detent on the slide stop urging the slide stop to pivot upwardly. When the last cartridge is fired and the slide recoils, the slide stop pivots upwardly and engages the slide in its recoil position and prevents return of the slide into the firing position. When a new magazine is inserted, the slide stop is thumbed or pivoted into its release position enabling the slide under the bias of a recoil spring to return to its firing position.
Traditionally, the slide stop is maintained in its inoperative position by a rotatable button having a cam face engageable with the slide stop. There is a tendency however, for the cam to rotate when the handgun is fired or otherwise manipulated. Upon such rotation positive control over the position of the slide stop is relinquished resulting sometimes in interference between the slide stop and the slide and also in accidental and unwanted locking of the slide in its recoil position.